Curious Pleasure
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: What do you get when you have Sasori and Sakura in a shower? Curiosity at its best of course. Gift for Gigicerisier. One-shot.


It's me once more. While working on Puppet Master of Life's chapter six, I was chatting with Gigicerisier. She requested for something hot like a shower or bath scene and my tainted mind smirked at this idea. So, here's the result. A one-shot. Enjoy

**Note:** This is set two years and Sakura is 17 years old. Also, despite what you think, this is **not** a lemon. It's rated R, **not** NC-17. NC-17 means sexual intercourse and this does **not** have it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of them. Why do you think I will?

** Curious Pleasure **

The sun shone down while Sakura was throwing a shuriken at Ino. Ino easily blocked them with her kunai before jumping back. They trained a lot together and despite how easy it seemed to block each other's attacks, they enjoyed it. Sweat rolled down the skin that covered the crowns on their head to cool down their heated bodies, thanks to the weather and their training.

Their forms were now a blur, metal clinging while they appeared and reappeared to meet each other with a ring of metal hitting metal. Sakura flipped backwards and dug her sandals' heel in the ground while she skidded. The ground moaned when it was pushed against the push of her weight, small clouds coming up in a trail.

Sakura and Ino caught their breaths. They had been training for an hour with rests in between. Ino was the first to smile which caused Sakura to do so as well. "Good work, Ino."

"You too," Ino said with a wink. She started walking to Sakura who waited for her before they both head back home to wash up.

"Sakura!" The two girls stopped and turned at the voice. "Oh, hello Naruto," said Sakura with a smile. "We just finished training," said Ino while giving her own smile. "We really need to go and wash up. We'll see you later. Okay, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded at Sakura before waving at both of them and ran toward lunch. Sakura laughed, "I bet I know where he's going." Ino laughed while they started walking again.

**.;'\/';.**

A blur zoomed through the forest toward Konoha, ninjas behind him in pursuit. Traps were set quickly while pushing off the tree branches and onto another and another. When they heard an expected explosion, he set even more. This kept on until he reached the huge gates of Konoha.

Another explosion rang in the air while smoke lifted up and disappeared in the air. The figure shot needles at the ninjas, their sharp points sparkling in the sun's light while they were coated with a dark purple liquid. One after another, the needles shot out. Three of the ninjas were hit, leaving only four left. The unknown figure would set explosion tags in random areas, waiting for them to get closer and set them off this time with a string.

A smirk could be seen under the cloak's hood before they pulled the string and letting it set. The same hand that pulled the string shot more needles at them, hitting all of them thanks to the smoke of the explosion.

"Tch."

He finally came upon the gate and jumped upon the arch so no one could see him, his cloak seemed like a cape before settling around his form like a sheet being thrown to hide him. Deciding to go and search for the person he was looking for, he started jumping from rooftop to rooftop. There were so many chakra around and was quite difficult to focus on one - if you were a an amateur on it that is – but since he was an S-rank ninja, it was different.

A familiar feel in his senses signaled him, immediately making him go toward it like a tracking dog. Now, the question was, how was he going to get in? The figure would've huffed at the question since he didn't need to think about that. With a simple lift of his fingers, the window opened, thanks to his strings.

He immediately jumped in before closing the window down. Sakura had been walking toward the bathroom to take a wash and jumped at the cloaked figure. "What the-?! _Who_ the hell are you and why are you here?!" How dare this person break into her room and invading her privacy no less!

The cloak merely let his strings go upon her. She blinked in shock at the feel before feeling herself being pulled. She let out a gasp in shock before moving her arm back to punch them when she came nearer. He tugged one of his fingers to bring it down before she came in contact to him. "How dare you," Sakura hissed before struggling against them and stomped her foot on his – or wear she guessed.

He didn't flinch at all and she was in shock. _Wouldn't that cause_ _-_ She felt the strings once more guide her but she sneered at the figure before fighting against it. "Stop that!"

"No."

Sakura stopped immediately at the voice, her emerald eyes widening. _No..! It can't- He-there's just- Absolutely imposs-_

As if reading her mind, the figure pushed the hood hiding their head and Sakura's eyebrows rose up to her hairline. "No," she whispered. Sasori merely smirked darkly. "How," she asked in another whisper voice that she didn't mean to voice.

"You would think I would allow myself to be killed?"

"But I saw you! You fell down and bleeding! There were swords through the flask!"

He lifted his right eyebrow at her, "You honestly _think_ something as trivial as that would kill me?" Sasori let out a chuckle that sent shivers down Sakura's spine and felt utterly weak showing it. _Damnit_ , she cursed to herself. She gritted her teeth before trying to push against him. It was quite easy since he wasn't expecting it.

"You turn around, jump through that window and leave me alone!"

"Now that would make this pointless."

"Get out."

Sasori didn't even budge. He watched how her anger intensified. Eyebrows furrowed, which were going make ghastly wrinkles, while her eyes sent a very heated glare. "Are you deaf? Get. The. Hell. Out!"

"Sakura?" Sakura blinked, hearing her father calling her from downstairs. "Are you alright?" Sakura looked panicked before opening the door, "I was just imaging things, sorry dad!" With a click of a door shut, she whipped her head immediately to her...intruder. "Please, get out," she hissed in a low manner so that her father wouldn't hear her.

He didn't budge once more. _This is so aggravating! _Sakura sighed before stomping toward the bathroom, seeing as she can't get rid of him no matter how hard she tried.

Sasori smirked when she closed the door and hearing the lock being turned. Honestly, did this female think that would stop _him_? He heard the water come on and decided to walk toward the door to unlock it. It took a while to unlock it with one of his needles but when he succeeded, his smirk became wider while his brown grey eyes glinted with mischief.

His cloak still on, he walked through the entrance of the bathroom before shutting it with his strings as quietly as he could. He couldn't let her hear the click set off loudly. The cloak was dragged against the tile floor before it found itself in a heap beside the cabinet by the shower. Clothes were now upon it, even if he didn't feel it's clinging forms when they were wet. It was too much of a bother to dry them.

Without a falter of his infamous smirk, he got in. Of course Sakura heard him and turned toward him but was pushed to her left to hit the wall with her left shoulder. The feeling of the cold and wet tile sent shivers throughout her body. However, that didn't cool out her temper one bit. "What are you doing?!"

Like any girl would do when being stumbled upon by someone, she covered herself. Left hand and arm over her breasts and her right hand covering her womanhood. She sneered at Sasori with her emerald eyes that burned with fiery hatred. That didn't seem to stop Sasori at all. He watched with studying eyes at how the water glided down her light colored skin.

His gaze moved up to see her pink hair – how she got it was still a question – clinging to her cheeks, neck and forehead like a child not wanting to let go of their mother's dress. His smirk became wider and with a crooked slope that showed that he was, indeed, thinking dirty thoughts. Yes, she appeared beautiful like this but wasn't the most beautiful girl. If she were, well, that would be another matter.

Not like he had a say. She was the first girl naked that he'd seen. Now just to see what those hands hid beneath them. Curiosity should be considered a sin at this rate.

Sakura kept her watch on him like a feline. Sasori wasn't a predictable person, er puppet...whatever the hell he was, at all. Kind of like a real scorpion. They stayed still before they strike with their poisonous stinger that hurt like a bitch biting someone's lovely parts.

"Get your butt out of here and out of my house! Or better yet, out of my life," she hissed in anger while the water kept hitting her with it's warm droplets. Sasori chuckled before narrowing his eyes a bit in curiosity, as well as getting a better look of her. "I'll go on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes."

Sakura stared at him and thought about it. _This is unlike him...then again, I only know he's dangerous and impatient. Speaking of-_

"Well?"

With a clench of her teeth in annoyance, and final decision, she sighed in defeat. "Only if I agree on it."

Sasori chuckled once more. He knew she was going to say something like that. "Very well. You let me see your body completely." Sakura blinked. "What?"

"No need to play deaf. You heard me correctly."

Sakura gave him a critical stare, studying his eyes but saw nothing. It was like bargaining with a pirate. A deadly bargain too. "No."

"Then I won't leave."

"Oh stop being childish and get out!" She brought up her right arm to land a punch on his left cheek. That caused the material to crack like before, some pieces falling away into the water and down the drain. Sakura then brought up her right leg while leaning against the tile wall with her hands to stay balanced so she could kick him away in the stomach.

She succeeded by seeing him knock into the wall like a rag doll but didn't do that much damage. Sasori brought himself up but wasn't smirking. Sakura knew that look but didn't let her glare falter. He walked toward her like a predator while she stayed her ground like a brave prey. A very rare event.

"No more playing around." Sakura huffed, "It's you who is playing around like a horse. So kindly walk out and stay out."

His arm shot out toward her but she moved her right arm up to twist his grip but soon found herself being caught with his left. She did it once more but he grabbed her waist. She started pushing her right foot to his left to make him fall that succeeded since he didn't have that much of a grip. Unfortunately for her, she went down with him.

There was good news as well as bad news. Good news was that she didn't get any broken bones. Bad news? She was on top of Sasori while he held her in place like she was his damn lover. Also, she could feel something poking her left thigh.

_You've got to be kidding. And here I thought he didn't have one._ Well, it wasn't exactly real but either way, it could still be- _Stop that train of thought! Make it crash and burn like a band going out of control! _"Unhand me!"

"Certainly not. I have a great view of-"

Sakura let out an aggravated yell before trying to get free. "Just let go! Let me go, damn you! I'm sick and tired of-" She soon found herself stumbling backwards before finding her back now upon the wall of tile. The water that came out of the spout was like a curtain that she wished would work right now since his gaze made her want to shudder. "Must you always shout such nonsense?"

Sakura brought up her chin, "It's the only way to make someone like you listen. Honestly, one would think you would since you're intelligent or _seem_ to be." Sasori let out a hiss before walking toward her. She tried to get out but was once again pulled back and now being against his body.

If she didn't hate herself before, she would be now. This situation was highly inappropriate and not to mention very dangerous. "I think you've seen me quite enough. Now get out."

Sasori raised his right eyebrow. "Oh? As I recall, you didn't _agree_ to that." He looked down to see the slope of her breasts. It didn't really make him become aroused like any male would. Instead, he had an art view on them. They were well developed, which he guessed, and were a nice size. Average one would say. As for her womanhood..., well, it didn't really make him aroused either. It looked like a insects' mouth with hair and no eyes.

But, when those were all shown at once, they were quite beautiful. Sakura cleared her throat. "Do you mind? If I stay here in here to long, I will get wrinkles like a raisin."

Sasori moved his gaze to her quickly and it made her fidget. That certainly wouldn't be good to see at all. Sasori started moving his hands from her. His right hand brushed against her hip that caused her to jump and gasp. Blinking, he looked at her. He certainly knew he didn't do anything to harm her – yet – and was now curious.

Sakura had now wrapped her arms around herself to push that pleasure feeling away. _Damn body! That is not good!_ It didn't help that he was staring at her with wonder. Sasori thought back to what he did. Certainly wasn't him letting go but what his hands did to her skin. He didn't know where but he guessed.

So, he brought up his right hand to glide the fingertips up the skin there. He was rewarded with a different reaction. Sakura flinched away since she had let her guard down while she blushed. On her reaction, he assumed he was right.

"Stop."

Sakura had just confirmed he was right. Like a child having discovered a treasure after digging, he would continue to find more. Sakura was ready this time and ducked down. However, this position was uncomfortable since the handle and bottom spout was pressing against her backside. Sasori went down to her crouched level and pulled her back up. The water made her pink hair wet once again, making it drip down her body like a small river.

Sasori didn't waste any time to glide both of his hands up her hips. Sakura fought against her body's reaction which made her appear like a robot malfunctioning. Sasori decided to see where else that would cause her to react the same way. He tried her back, gliding both of his hands up and down her spine which made her arch a little.

He heard a hiss before he found himself being pushed a little bit backward but he pushed her back in a rough manner that she groaned at the contact of the handle against her body in pain. She glared up at him but he paid her no mind since that glare soon disappeared behind her eyelids when he brushed his fingertips against her spine once more but this time, slowly. Sakura brought her head back against the tile.

Yes, it was Sasori doing this to her but when he did this to her body and she felt these feelings, she could barely do anything unless he stopped – which he didn't. He kept moving his fingers here and there. On her arms, cheeks, neck, thighs, and butt cheeks like she was an experiment of some sort.

Without hesitation, he moved to her womanhood, curious on how this area was here besides going to the bathroom. Sakura gasped and looked down in shock before that was soon placed to anger. "How dare you touch me there-! Oh!" She gnashed her teeth together before taking in quick breaths while he brushed against that one area that sent wonders through her body. It was like someone tickling her endlessly and wouldn't stop.

"Sto-Stop...ah..." Her voice become breathy that would pass as a whisper. Sasori smirked and kept at it. Sakura shivered while her hips suddenly moved forward to beg for more. She hoped he wouldn't.

To her shock, as well as gratefulness, he didn't.

"Please stop. I beg you." This was humiliating yet it felt so good. Sasori kept on rubbing that area before he felt his finger slipping into some type of it. When his fingernail brushed the wall, she jolted. "Ah! Sasori! Stop!"

He froze. It would be too cliché to say that he was now under her spell but his dark mind had other thoughts. She begged him to stop while it was clearly shown that she was enjoying it. He moved his finger once more and she dug her nails into him. Sasori didn't feel it at all and it of course didn't draw blood.

"What was that?"

"You...ah, heard-me! Sto-p!"

"You enjoy this."

"I do...not!"

Sasori pulled his finger out before running it across her womanhood's lips before moving his other hand against the slope of her butt and back met. She let out a breathy moan that would be music to any male's ears – if they were the romantic type. "You lie yet your body shows the truth."

"Of course it does!" Sakura hissed and glared at him. "Don't let your ego inflate because if others do this to me, or anyone else – regardless who they are – they will feel the same thing too. So don't give me that-ahh...stop."

Much better. Her begging was more appealing. Sasori soon got a grand idea. If she responded like this with his fingers, than what would she do with a needle? One without poison of course. Couldn't let her slip away his grasp just yet while he did his so called experiment. In a shower no less.

He brought up his right hand to let needles shoot out the hole but only two. They clinked against the wall before being snatched up by his chakra strings. Being a puppet master was quite handy. Bringing them underneath the water coming out of the spout made the poison fall from them and away in the drain. When he made sure every last drop of that dangerous liquid was gone, he took one of them in his left hand and the other was grasped in his right.

Sakura had watched him and her eyes were widened in horror. "What are you planning to do?"

With their sharp tips, he glided it diagonally up her butt to her back. Gliding it across her hips and thighs before moving it side to side toward her breasts. Her nipples were already perked up from the water but she felt them become harder at the feel of those needles against her skin.

"Stop!"

"After I'm done I will."

"You're done now!"

She was met with a feel of pain on her arm and cried out. A hiss soon followed it. Sasori knew where there was less veins and they were in the arms. The more vital ones were elsewhere and he had to say away from those less she bled to death. Of course, he could always stitch her up... The thought made him smirk darkly.

Sakura had saw the dark expression and knew better than to provoke him more on whatever the hell he was thinking. Sasori looked down at her, his gaze glinting with dark emotions that she thought he was a demon ready to do who knows what to her in not in the nicest way.

"I will say this once more, Sasori. Stop or I will make you."

"Make me? How would you do such an act?"

"Destroying your flask of course," she said bluntly. Sasori clenched his jaw. She would indeed. He had his needles out and if he weren't careful, she would gladly take them away and destroy his core. Sasori was also quite interested in seeing her doing that though. He didn't doubt her one bit of her declaration either.

His spark of interest in her soon became a flame that crackled for more wood and the wood was Sakura herself. Licking his lips he brought his left hand toward his other to set the needle there before bringing it toward her chin. "My dear, you are far from a mere woman."

"Now look who's spouting nonsense from their mouth." Sasori smirked. Such a backbone she had. "If you were any one else, you would be dead in a second."

"Glad to know I'm considered _special_."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I wasn't. Now, if you please, get out."

Sasori laughed darkly. "You should abandon that thought of me going away. This reaction of yours is quite interesting."

"Without my say in it, it's hardly interesting."

"That's also another reason _why_ it is."

"..."

Sasori chuckled before looking straight into her emerald eyes. "Now, don't hold yourself back since I have some..._ideas_ in mind." With that, he kissed her. He'd seen people do this and was curious on how she reacted. Since he was inexperienced, it was quite odd to Sakura. He started to brush his fingers against her neck before gliding those needles of his up her thighs and the area of where her butt and spine met once more.

He bit down on her lip before kissing them again. Sakura blinked. This was quite...awkward. Here she was, being kissed by Sasori. She was beginning to think that Orochimaru was now wearing pink dresses and ribbons. She also wouldn't be surprised if other people did so too.

However, Sasori learned quick. By watching her reactions, he figured out how to pleasure her with a kiss. It was very interesting how a simple contact would feel good to others. Sakura was quite surprised too. Sasori drew away from her and caught her reacting by moving with him before catching herself and move her head back. She greedily took in air since breathing through her nose wasn't enough.

Before she could say anything, he did it once more. Sakura let out a yelp before pushing him. "Oh would you stop already. Look at me! I'm now like a raisin all thanks to you!"

"You're quite welcome," he said with a smirk.

Sakura pushed the handle down before shoving the shower curtain aside to get out and grab her towel off the hook to her right. Before she could dry herself, she felt the soft material of the towel being plucked from her hands. She glared at Sasori. "What now?"

She was met by hands now molesting her lower areas through it and she shrieked. "You-you...damn you!" Sakura punched him in the stomach which sent him flying into the wall. "Serves you right," she said in a huff before bringing up her chin and pulled another towel off it's hook to start drying herself. Sasori brought himself together which made her shook her head.

"You done now?" Sakura then realized that was a bad question. "No, you _are_ done." She felt like punching him again when she saw him smirk. Damn bastard.

"Wish for me to be done? Or do you want me to do more?"

"You are done." Sakura pointed to the door, "Out."

"I'm afraid I'm not yet done. I'm still curious on what you will do if I use a sword-"

"A...sword?"

She almost cringed when she saw him smirk darkly once more. "No. Nothing, no more."

"I get my way."

"Not with **me**."

Sasori looked at her before walking toward his clothing, slipping into them like a lazy feline before walking toward her. She almost took a step back but stood her ground while she fixed a hard gaze upon him. Begging, shouting, and hard gazes from her seemed to appeal to him. Then again, he did turn people into puppets, even if they were alive. He also turned himself into a puppet yet, he wasn't completely one nor a human.

It was not surprising to say the least that his flame was now turned into an inferno and that type of curiosity plus him did not equal butterflies and rainbows. Wrapping his arms around her, he bent down to kiss her hard. There was no passion or any feeling, just a kiss. Sakura didn't kiss back and just glared at him while he watched her reaction. She hadn't kissed back the other times either.

"Until next time."

"There will be no next time."

Sasori just smirked before walking out and toward the window. Opening it with his chakra strings and a leap of ease, he disappeared into the daylight. Sakura huffed and put on her clean clothing but stopped when she saw herself in the mirror.

"That..urgh!" Upon her arm was a cut from that blasted needle. "Men – eh, puppets – whatever the hell he is - and their stupid toys!" She punched the wall with little effort before walking away, hearing the small pieces of the cracked wall fall to the ground.

**.;'\/';.**

That's it. Hoped you enjoyed it Gigi! I also hoped everyone else who read this enjoyed it as well. 8 ½ pages of Sasori/Sakura goodness ;P

Let me know what you thought of it. If you see a mistake, point it out so that I can fix it. Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
